<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by RedLacey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872782">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey'>RedLacey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right Hand Man struggles to adapt to his new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Right Hand Man tried to stay calm. This proved hard to do, as he had just awoken from being dead. Dead! <br/>          “I’m ‘ere now Reg, and I won’ ever let ‘is ‘appen again,” Right said, attempting to calm the panicking Reginald. He could only imagine what Reginald had been through, worrying about him all this time. He needed to be the strong one for him. <br/>         “So, I, um, I’m not the leader anymore.” Reginald said awkwardly. Right looked up in surprise. <br/>          “Henry was going to give it all up to the government! I had to do something. I didn’t want all of my work to be for nothing!” Reginald exclaimed. <br/>          “No, Reg, I respect your decision. You did what you ‘ad to do. I wish I could have been there to stop ‘is from ‘appenin’ in the first place though.” Right consoled him. He felt guilty that he wasn’t there to help Reginald.<br/>          “It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re okay now!” Reg answered. The doctor entered the room again. <br/>          “How are you feeling?” Dr. Vinshpinsilstien asked. <br/>          “I mean, I guess pretty decent,” Right replied. <br/>          “If you want, you can try and get up,” She said. <br/>         “A’ight, I’ll give it a try,” he responded. He winced in pain as he tried to move his robotic legs. It was strange, he could “feel” them like they were normal, but at the same time, they felt completely numb. With quite a bit of effort, he was able to swing one over the side of the bed. <br/>          “You can do it Righty!” Reginald said. Right gave him a little glare. He hated being so weak, so useless. He got his other leg out of bed.  <br/>          “Go ahead and try to put zome weight on them,” Dr. V told him. Right attempted to stand. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself. <br/>          “Very good! Try to ztep forward.” She called. Right Hand Man walked ahead. <br/>          “You’re doing great!” Reginald grinned. The doctor agreed. <br/>         Right stumbled out onto the deck of the boat, slowly beginning to limp less. <br/>          “If you feel alright, you can head back to the airship. You’ll find that I added zome... zurprizez. You zhould find them uzeful in your line of work. If you don’t figure them out zoon, come back here and I’ll show you,” Dr. V said. <br/>           “What do you mean by surprises?” Reginald asked, a bit concerned. <br/>          “Nothing that will be harmful to you. Juzt zome, enhancementz to your cyberneticz,” Dr. V answered. <br/>            “Well, a’ight.” Right replied, walking up the airship ramp with Reginald. “I guess I’m in for a surprise or two.” <br/>———————————————————————-<br/>            Reginald and Right walked into the airship, and were greeted by a few  Toppats, including Sven, Carol, and Mr. MacBeth. The others took one look at Right and tried to sneak away. Their attempts didn’t go unnoticed. Right tried to make conversation with them, but they eased their way out of it as quickly as they could. <br/>           At first, RHM was confused. It was almost like they were afraid of him. Then he realized, they were afraid. He had been dead, and now he was back. But he wasn’t really back. He wasn’t the same. He was a fraction of the person he was before. Now all people saw was this new thing he had become. <br/>           “Right, are you okay?” Reginald asked. Right sighed.<br/>            “Yes, Reg. I think I migh’ head back to my quar’ers though,” Right replied. <br/>           “Alright, let me know if you need anything,” Reginald answered. Right limped away. He hated feeling so powerless. He should be trying to help Reginald, not the other way around! In his frustration, Right didn’t notice a large spot where the carpet was bunched up. He tripped. <br/>          Right prepared to hit the ground, but was surprised to see that he didn’t. He looked around, but nothing had caught him. He looked down, and was shocked by what he saw. His legs had shifted into a rocket, allowing him to fly. This must have been what Dr. Vinshpinsilstien meant when she said she gave him some “surprises”. <br/>          Right had a new problem though. How did he go back to normal? It was nice to be able to fly, and now he wouldn’t have to worry about limping everywhere, but it looked like it would be a bit troublesome to navigate the narrow hallways of the airship from above the floor. Right hated to do it, but he decided to find Reginald and ask for help. He flew around looking for him, and found him on his way to his room. <br/>           “Right?” He asked with confusion, seeing his friend flying above the ground. <br/>            “Hey, Reg, I’ve go’ a bi’ of a problem,” Right said. <br/>           “What’s the problem? You can fly!” Reginald exclaimed, obviously impressed by Dr. V’s creation. <br/>          “I don’ know ‘ow to go back to normal,” Right exclaimed. <br/>          “Oh, I may have a solution,” Reginald replied, pulling out a large book, titled A Beginner’s Guide to Right Hand Man, for Reginald. Right looked at the book, confused. <br/>            “So I’ve got a manual?” He asked, sounding a little hurt. <br/>            “Sort of. Dr. V wrote it up so that I would have a better understanding of how everything in you works. You can read it too, if you want.” Reginald answered. Right just nodded. Reginald paged through the book. <br/>           “Eye color, arm, sword? Oh, here it is! Rocket. It says... Try to turn it off. Just let it go out,” Reginald attempted to explain. Right did what he asked, and the flame coming out of the rocket went away. He fell to the ground with a loud crash. <br/>            “Ow,” he said, brushing himself off. He was still in “rocket form”. “It didn’ work...” <br/>            “Alright, try flying back up.” Reginald suggested. Right did as he asked and got back into the air. <br/>             “Now wot?”<br/>              “It says here to just imagine landing, and your legs spreading out onto the ground. I don’t know, but it’s worth a try, right?” Reginald said. Right tried to do what he asked. It didn’t do anything. He was about to give up when his legs quickly unfolded, and he fell on his face. <br/>            “Well, that’s one way to do it. Are you alright?” Reginald asked. <br/>              “Yeah, I’m good,” Right stood back up. <br/>              “We can practice more tomorrow. For now, I think you need some rest,” Reginald insisted. <br/>               “Fine...” Right rolled his eyes, but followed Reginald down the hallway. <br/>            “Good night Right.” <br/>             “G’night, Reg.” <br/>           Right walked into his room. He took a glance at his reflection in the mirror. He was almost unrecognizable. Half his skull was replaced with steel, with bolts holding the metal in place. He found himself staring into the screen his left eye had been replaced by. It was a deep red color. He looked over his arm. Between the plates of metal he could see a faint yellow light. His legs were similar. <br/>            Right had a lot of questions. How did all of this work? Did he ever need to “charge” like other machines? It was weird, he was comparing himself to machines like he was related to them. What kind of “surprises”, as the doctor said, did he have in store for him? Part of him was excited, but mainly, he was more terrified then he’d ever been. <br/>———————————————————————-<br/>           Right Hand Man woke up early, now beginning to look forward to experimenting a bit and seeing what he was capable of. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was surprised to find Reginald there as well. Reginald typically slept later than him. <br/>           “How are you Right?” Reginald asked as his friend stumbled up. He flipped a pancake over in the skillet. <br/>             “I’m a’ight,” RHM replied. He went to grab himself something to eat. <br/>            “No no no!” Reginald jumped in front of him. “I’m making breakfast.” <br/>            “Fine,” Right answered with a sigh. <br/>            “You can get yourself a drink. That’s it,” Reginald told him. Right walked over and grabbed a jug of Valvoline 5w30. Why was that even in the kitchen? <br/>             “Righty, what are you doing?” Reginald asked with a laugh. <br/>            “I dunno, it jus’ looks good,” Right answered, taking a drink right out of the jug. “‘At’s good.” Reginald stared at him for a minute, but quickly realized his pancake was burning, and diverted his attention back to the griddle. He soon finished, and the two sat down to eat their pancakes. <br/>           “So I found an abandoned warehouse a little ways off from here. It’s safe, but nobody’s used it in years. I thought it might be a good place for you to practice,” Reginald said as he ate a bite of his pancake. <br/>          “Sounds good,” Right answered. “We can head ou’ after breakfast, if that’s okay with you,” The pair cleaned up and went to the escape pods, telling the crew they’d be back in a few hours. <br/>———————————————————————-<br/>           Reginald quickly took on the role of coach for Right Hand Man. <br/>           “So how about you start out by flying like you did last night?” Reginald suggested. RHM jumped, and his legs switched back into a rocket. He practiced switching back and forth a few times, and was surprised by how easy it eventually got. <br/>             “So, I was reading through the manual, and it says you can do some things with your arm too,” Reginald explained. <br/>          “‘Kay, how do it do that?” Right asked. <br/>          “Try to focus on your arm, and it shifting it into what you want it to be. Try a sword!” Reginald exclaimed. <br/>           Right focused on his arm, picturing it as a large, wide blade. He heard something click inside of his arm, and his hand folded up. He waved his arm to the side, and it turned into a large sword. It was surprisingly light. <br/>            “Great job!” Reginald said before looking back to the book. “Try a laser blaster!” <br/>             “A laser blas’er?” Right questioned. He switched his arm to what he thought looked like one. “Now wot?” <br/>            “I guess, imagine shooting a laser? I don’t know!” Reginald replied. Right tried to fire his laser blaster. He experimented a bit, and eventually fired a red laser out of it toward the wall. Reginald jumped.<br/>           “Wow, that scared me!” He gasped. They tested a few other things with his arm, including a baseball bat and a water gun. <br/>           “It says here that you can also fire lasers from your eye!” Reginald exclaimed. “But for this there is a little sensor you have to activate, it won’t just fire automatically. Try to feel for the sensor.” It took a bit of work, but Right found it. He shot out a series of short blasts. He eventually found that he could hold the sensor in for longer amounts of time to fire one large laser. He ended up blowing a hole in the wall. <br/>           Energy reserve close to empty! <br/>           Right saw a message appear in the corner of his eye. He informed Reginald, who looked in his book. <br/>            “It looks like you need to charge up your energy reserve after a while, or you won’t be able to fire your lasers or fly. If you let it go too long, you’ll eventually just kind of shut off, so you need to keep an eye on that,” Reginald informed him. He held out a cable. “I guess that’s why the doctor gave me this too.” They decided to head back to the airship, but their plans were interrupted.<br/>            “The Toppat leader and his Right Hand Man. Not quite who I expected to find, but I won’t complain,” a voice said. Reginald and Right wheeled around and saw Captain Galeforce and a few other Government soldiers standing in the doorway to the warehouse. <br/>            “Some kids came to me, said they were walking by and they heard voices. I thought it was probably just some homeless people or something. But no, it’s you two, of all people. We can do this the easy way. Come with me now and I won’t put you in solitary confinement. Fight and you’ll be at The Wall.” <br/>             Reginald glanced up at RHM.<br/>              “We’re outnumbered, but not by much. I think we can escape, especially with what you can do!” He whispered. Right gave a nod, and Reginald shouted out to Galeforce. <br/>             “Come on, entertain me for a little bit! I’m not just going to go with you!” <br/>            “Fine then, you’ve made your decision.” Galeforce nodded to one of his soldiers, who held up a gun. Right responded by firing a laser toward him. He missed, but it was intentional. Galeforce looked around in a panic, now knowing this wouldn’t be an easy fight.<br/>           “I need backup!” Galeforce called into his earpiece. Right fired another laser toward him. <br/>            “Grab on, Reg, and ‘old ‘ight. I’s gonna be a rough ride,” Right said, grabbing onto Reginald and flying upward. Reginald gasped. <br/>           A few more military vehicles arrived, with more soldiers. Right and Reginald were both criminals, but they didn’t like to actually hurt people if they didn’t have to. They attempted to get away without badly injuring anyone, but realized that would be a much harder task than previously anticipated. Right started to fire his laser more accurately, and Reginald got out his own pistol and began to shoot as well. <br/>           Energy reserves nearly depleted!<br/>             Right knew they needed to hurry, or he’d go falling out of the sky, with Reginald, and into enemy hands. That was just about the worst thing that could happen. He looked around for their escape pod, and eventually found where they had hidden it in brush. <br/>          “I’m going to head for ‘ere, Reg. Hold on.” Right dove toward it, firing lasers around him as fast as he could. <br/>           Energy depleted in 5<br/>           Right landed on the ground. <br/>            4<br/>            He sprinted toward the door of the escape pod. <br/>             3<br/>             He opened it. <br/>              2<br/>             He collapsed into his seat. <br/>              1. Shutting down<br/>              “Ngh, my cy-y-y-ber-n-n-et-ics,” Right said as he completely shut off. <br/>———————————————————————-<br/>             “Right, can you hear me?” Right heard Reginald ask. He opened his eyes slowly and nodded. <br/>            “Good, I was a little worried.” <br/>             “How long was I out?” Right asked. <br/>             “Well, the whole ride back from the warehouse, and then I was able to plug you in, so, about 3 hours,” Reginald replied. <br/>               “Wow. Are ya good? I wasn’ really able to check in with you when we were escapin’,” Right asked. <br/>            “Right Hand Man, you probably saved my life today. I would’ve at least been given a life sentence in prison if you hadn’t been there,” Reginald said. <br/>            “It was no big deal. Any’ime,” Right joked. <br/>            “Thanks Right. What would I do without you around to bail me out?” Reginald sighed. <br/>             “Come on now Reg! You’ve ‘elped me out o’ plenty o’ stuff too. Don’ give me all the credit,” Right responded. <br/>              “Fine then,” Reginald turned around and sniffed, pretending to be hurt. The two laughed. No matter how much danger Reginald got into, he’d never change. Right would always get the credit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>